A White Royal Wedding
by silverducks
Summary: The day has finally arrived and no longer is it a game of make believe - Snow White marries her Prince. One shot.


_This was meant to be a drabble, but it got longer and longer. I guess I have a lot of Snow White and William thoughts and feelings! Hope you enjoy reading!_

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The colourful banners and vibrant flowers adorned every wall across the castle and brightened every street across the land. Many a month of meticulous planning had preceded this great day, and many a year had it been intended. The cheerful smiles of the people were filled with knowing looks and whispered words, each eager to speak how they always knew this day would come. How they had watched the inseparable young children chase each other across the fields, play fighting in the streets and scaring each other in the woods. And though for many a year the people had never seen the fair Snow White, now the dark days of the Evil Queen's reign were long forgotten as the kingdom prepared for the greatest celebration of all.

Yet as Snow White walked slowly down the aisle, the lacing on her ivory dress glittering in the sunlight spilling through the windows, she paid no heed to the knowing looks and whispers of the guests. The beauty of the decorations adorning the great stone pillars and the flowers over spilling their vases were lost to her. Even the soft murmur of her train along the stone floor and the gentle echoes of her footsteps did nothing to catch her attention. Her eyes were fixed ahead of her. Only one sight filled her vision and captured her interest. William. Standing proud and handsome, dressed in all the finery of a future Prince. The gold decorating his rich blue tunic catching the sunlight and his ceremonial sword sheathed neatly at his waist.

But the smile pulling at his lips was simply that of the boy she had known so long ago. His eyes shining with the same mischief and delight that had once chased her through the meadows and taunted her across the branches of their favourite apple tree. And now, on this great day, the smile was brighter than she had ever seen it. It made her own smile grew in return as her heart soared in her chest, unable to contain her joy. She clutched the bouquet of red roses and orange blossom tighter to her chest, but not from nerves. The feel of the rough green stems and the silk ribbon tied around them serving as proof that, this time, it was no make believe game.

For many a game they had played, pretending to fight dragons and demons in the fields and forests. The conquering hero returning home to wed his heroine, sometimes with even a quick kiss on the cheek and rings made of daisies. Though even as children, they both suspected the truth within the games; that they had been intended for marriage since birth. Often had they scoffed at the jokes from their fathers, protesting that they could never marry their friend, for how disgusting would that be. Yet behind the jokes and the pulled faces, the teasing and name calling, they had both known that one day, when they were older, things would change, that the games would become real.

But those dark years in the tower, with only the shadows and the distant cries of pain for company, such childish dreams had long been cast aside. Even when she had escaped her prison walls, she had never dared to hope this day would come. Often she had thought of him, wondered whether he still lived and how the years had favoured him. Was he safe, happy? Did he live in peace or the continual fear of the Queen's wrath? How these questions had plagued her and she had cursed every delay in the dark forest, longing to see him again. Even in the chaos and destruction of the burning village, her eyes had found his and she recognised him instantly. Knew him to still be the William she once befriended and loved. But then he had been separated from her, first by the chaos of the fight, then by death itself.

Yet she had found him again and the bond between them had remained unbroken, perhaps even stronger from the trials they had faced. And now as she reached his side, gently took his hand in hers as she faced the priest, she knew now it would never be broken. The marriage was but a symbol, a formality, for they had belonged to each other since children. It had taken time; time to heal, time to trust and time to hope again, but their hearts had found one another again.

Of course, Snow White knew there were many whispers of the political gains, the need of the new Queen to find her Prince. That the long unspoken promise of matrimony between them was just too deep to be broken. There was even talk that the marriage was to appease the court, fearful she would choose her friend and protector, the Huntsman Eric, instead. But though Snow knew the Hunstman's kiss had broken Ravenna's spell, his heart had never belong to her. It had been his love for his late wife that had overcome it, the tears he had shed in his grief. That William's kiss had represented the present, the future, and the Huntsman's the past; both required to purge such strong and evil magic.

Not that the secrets behind the spell really mattered to Snow, or the whispered reasons for why she was marrying the Duke's son. What did she, their Queen, care about what they all thought. All that mattered was that it was William's fingers entwined with hers on this special day, his ring placed upon her hand. That it was he who the priest announced as her husband and the Kingdom's new Prince, his eyes that she looked into as her veil was lifted.

True loves kiss was indeed a very powerful thing. It could break even the most darkest of spells and bring such joy to its bearers. And as William's soft lips brushed across hers gently, as his fingers reached up to lightly caress her cheek, Snow could not contain her happiness that this was only one of many. That her stepmother's spell had been broken and her childhood friend proved her one true love. And that now Snow had finally married her Prince.


End file.
